capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer Classes
1360866353034.png 1359096424070.png 1360711887370.png 1360442931742.jpg 1366865079422.png 1363038429331.png 1361917908901.png 1361127175375.png 1360817279859.png 1359871130365.png 1359618277810.png 1360295470538.png 1359495258227.png 1359356385965.png 1359464089862.png 1359330314245.png 1359267202229.png 1359269703913.png 1359323511574.jpg 1359263741442.png 1359037967254.jpg 1358028322280.png 1361760247518.png 1358317198556.png Policeman (4).PNG Rangerhat.png Ace fem SDLJHFLSHDA.png 1360551446140.png 1359361433127.png 1360629443132.png 1362382424861.png 1361139207105.png 1361072788005.png 1360539900593.png 1359422452044.png 1359420241627.png 1359372110481.png 1359280470192.png 1359193565264.png 1363830567224.jpg Pokemon_Cowboy_Colored.png Birdwatcher.png Shitty tag team art.jpg necromancers.png|Necromancer class ace type colour.png|Trainer only specialized in 1 type, type is random Ace trainer.png|Male Ace trainer Shaman.png|Better Naturalist Trainer Classes Even though Trainer sprites are very exciting to make, we also need custom tiles and Pokemon. A collection of tiles can be found here. The link to the Pokemon sprites page is here. Many Pokemon are listed on the page and are often made and updated from time to time. It is best to base your sprite off a piece of concept art, so ask around in the threads if you want to sprite something specific. We will also be creating custom battle platforms. Some Trainer class sprites are already done, although as of now none are official. At this point they will not be added to the wiki except on this page. As the wiki can quickly become out of date it is advisable to check with the thread if you are unsure if a Trainer class already has a sprite. This table lists out the sprites currently drawn for most of our Trainer Classes. Each Trainer class is also listed as WIP, Versions, Complete, and Complete/Rev.. *''WIP The sprite as been started, but isn't completed. Even if completed, it needs some fixing. *Versions'' Multiple versions of this Trainer Class have been done. This does not include the Trainer Class with regional differences. *''Complete'' Complete does not mean official. It simply means the sprite is >90% complete and there is a general consensus that the quality is good enough. *''Complete/Rev.'' A sprite has been complete, but the design has not been approved, so the sprite is subject to revision. *''Recolor A sprite that is a recolor of sprites used in past games. Recolors serve as placeholders and need original poses. ---- Guidelines for addition: *''Adding revised sprites: If a minor revision to a previous sprite has been made by someone besides the original sprite artist, post it in the thread first. If there is general approval, you may replace the current version listed. *''Deleting old sprites'': Do not delete older versions of a sprite unless there appears to be an overwhelming consensus on choosing a new sprite/revision over it. When in doubt, leave it on the page. Battle Style refers to what kind of pokemon the trainers specialize in. They don't usually variate from this pattern unless they are in a gym or a special area for battling (Like Battle Subway). Most should stay true to their predecesors in the real Pokemon games. Battle entries in itallics and parentheses are proposals either for new trainer classes or interesting new approaches to a classic trainer. Trainer Sprites Notes: *Swimmers will possibly be found in seperate parts of the region. Its been suggested that one is found main game while the other is found post game, possibly on the islands. *Festival Boy names are as followed; Rojo, Anaranjado, Verde, Azul, and Morado Overworld Non battleable Major Characters Reoccurring Characters Main Characters Animation Sprites Class List - Hit Expand to view Existing Trainer Classes These trainer classes already exist in the pokemon world. They have been suggested for use in the game. The cold and warm next to the names denote clothing style. *Youngster (Cold and warm) *Lass (Cold and warm) *Beauty (Cold and warm) *Rich Kid (Cold and warm) *Gentleman (Cold and warm) *Sociallite (Cold and warm) *Picnicker (Cold and warm) *Hiker (Cold) *Biker (warm) *Bug Catcher (warm) *Cool Trainer (Cold and warm) *Fisherman (warm) *Juggler (warm) *Swimmer (warm) *Psychic (Cold & warm) *Super Nerd (warm) *Scientist (Cold & Warm) *Pokemaniac (Cold & Warm) *Blackbelt/Fighter Girl (Cold & Warm) *Channler (Cold & Warm) *Cue Ball (Cold & Warm) *Officer (Cold & Warm) *Clown (warm) *Skier (cold) *Runner (cold & warm) *Pokefan (cold & warm) *Breeder (cold & warm) *Aroma Lady (warm) *Dragon Tamer (cold & Warm) *Expert/Veteran (cold & warm) *Tuber/Young swimmer (warm) *Team _____ Grunt (cold & warm) *Team _____ Admin/Commander *Team _____ Leader *Gym/Elite Four/Champion *Miner (warm) *Explorer/Ruin Scientist (warm & Cold) *Snowboarder (cold) *Engineer (cold & Warm) *Idol (cold & Warm) *Ranger (cold & Warm) *Cowgirl/Farmer (Warm) New Trainer Classes These trainer classes do not exist in any pokemon game and have been suggested for this one. *Tribesman *Tomb Robber *Deadbeat *Team _____ Grunt (Heavy) *Builder (warm) *Foreman (warm) *Wrestler (warm) *Rock Climber (cold/warm) *Detective (warm) *High-Tech Maniac *Pauper *Ninja *Hacker *Body Builder *Homeless Guy *Fortune Teller *Raver *Gamblers (Give players coins when defeated) *Shaman (Late-game Ghost type users) *Merchant (Middle-Eastern looking guys found in the desert. Primarily use Ground types and desert Pokemon.) *Fencer (Mid-game trainers using Steel types and sword-based Pokemon) *Diver (Late game Water type users found in underwater areas) *Skater (Uses urban and Electric type Pokemon) *Scholar (Uni Student) Late game equivalent of school kids *Scene Kid (Edgy teenage trainer. Uses Dark types) *Eskimo (Snowy version of hikers. Uses Ice types) *Logger (Forest version of hikers. Uses Grass types) *Hazmat Worker (Uses Poison types) *Hippie/Stoner ( Use Psychic and Grass types) *Tourist (Uses rare, hard to find Pokemon) *Calaca (A Mexican Spanish word for skeleton. Inspired by the costumes worn during the celebrations of the Mexican holiday Dia de Muertos, Day of the Dead. Male Calaca trainers look like Mariachis with their faces painted like skulls. The female version would wear long, antique-looking gowns and big hats. Uses Ghost types) *Pervert (only uses baby pokemon) *Tango/Dancing Partners (m/f team battle. Poodle moth or shakespear plants, other m/f mon) *Tag Team - Wrestler x2, constantly switch out there Pokemon. *Blockhead (Get it? Uses grass type Pokemon.)